


Pacts and Promises

by SangriaKisses



Category: Naruto
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff, Hyuuga Neji Lives, Two Shot, marriage pact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SangriaKisses/pseuds/SangriaKisses
Summary: After so many terrible dates and failed relationships, TenTen and Neji make a pact for their future.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Tenten
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	1. How it Started

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lucky charms! I have a quick two-shot story for Neji & TenTen! This is the first time that I’ve written something for them so I hope that you enjoy it!

TenTen sighed heavily before collapsing onto the couch the man her head landed on unbothered by her presence. 

“I take it the date didn’t go well.”

She groaned loudly rubbing her face against his warm thigh.

“What is wrong with the men in this village?”

Neji’s face remained impassive, not the least bit surprised by her frustration. 

“I don’t understand why you insist on going out with these individuals that are clearly not good enough for you.” TenTen ignored the backhanded compliment in favor of replaying the train wreck of a date. 

“What was wrong with this one?”

“He was a chauvinistic asshole. He expects whoever he’s with to stay home and take care of the kids. Me being an accomplished Shinobi was a cute hobby to him.”

She sat up to scrub at her tired face no longer worried about the makeup that she meticulously applied hours ago. “Maybe it’s me? Maybe my standards are too high.”

“So what? Will you reduce your value based on someone’s inability to see how incredible you are?” She sighed resting her head against his shoulder. 

“I want to date. I want a relationship. I want to get married. Is that so wrong?”

“No, of course not.” He assured her wrapping an affectionate arm around her. She nuzzled into his chest. His presence and aura always managed to calm her.

”Well how about we make a pact. If we’re both single in 10 years we get married.”

She laughed out loud surprised by the offer. “Right.”

Neji shifted her gaze towards him. “No, I’m serious. 10 years, if you still want to, I’ll marry you.” She couldn’t help but grin at the serious expression with challenge set in her eyes.

“Why?”

“You want to be married. I need to get married. Better you than some other bothersome woman that the clan might try to pair me up with. We are good friends. We get along well. I’ve known you since we were kids. Who else could be a better match for me?”

She studied him carefully then nodded. “Fine. If in 10 years we are both single we’ll get married. Gai Sensei will walk me down the aisle and Lee will officiate the ceremony.” She couldn’t help but smile at the image. 

“Deal.” TenTen was slightly taken aback by the sincerity in his voice. He was serious about this. Neji wasn’t one to back out of his promises. 

He stood up abruptly surprising her. 

“Let’s go.”

She looked up at him confused. “Go? Where are we going?”

“Out, you’re still dressed up. Let’s go out. I might not be one of the “most eligible bachelors in Konoha” as you so titled your date but I think that I am good company. It’s the least I can do for my future wife.” 

TenTen grinned taking his outstretched hand in hers. Sometimes it was hard to believe how much he’d changed. He would have never offered something like this years ago. 

She ignored the flutter in her chest when he called her his “future wife.” 

“I’d love to go out with you.” 

They ventured out into the village at an unhurried pace. Neji was content to follow her and whatever impulses she had. TenTen was energetic and talkative always comfortable in his presence. Neji was happy to see her look so lively after returning from her date so broken and defeated.

He had been her shoulder to lean on after so many of these failed dates. While he didn’t like her feeling sad or upset he was thankful that she saw him as a safe place. Somewhere soft that she could land. He wondered how these people couldn’t see what a catch she was. 

TenTen was strong, witty, and intelligent. She was kind and loyal to a fault. Not that it mattered but she was gorgeous. Sparkling brown eyes and chestnut hair. TenTen was breathtaking. How did no one see that?

“Thanks, Neji, tonight wasn’t great but you made it so much better. I’m glad that it’s you at the end.”

He nodded. “Don’t worry about it.”

“So 10 years from now. Do you think that we’ll have a big wedding?” She asked with a smirk. 

“Of course, the Hyugas would expect no less. I imagine that we will have to reign Gai sensei in as he might try to turn it into some sort of training exercise.”

She leaned into him. It wasn’t hard to imagine him handsome in a formal black and white kimono standing next to her in a sparkling white kimono. 

“Well future husband, if we do get married and our days and nights are anything like today then I think that we will have a very happy life together.”

“Of course, you deserve nothing less.” His arm wrapped around hers and her head found that perfect spot against his strong chest. 

She shut her eyes relaxing into him as the thought crossed. ‘Why wait 10 years?’

*  
**  
The days and the years passed life continuing on as it normally does. The pact that they made all but forgotten. She continued to go out and pursue relationships. While some were more successful than others they all met their inevitable end. 

Despite feeling something akin to heartbreak at the end of each one she still had Neji’s assurance in the back of her mind. He was always there at the end with his arms wide open. 

On Neji’s end he never actively dated. He went on forced blind dates and failed attempts to set him up. For whatever reason whenever he did go out TenTen felt a sense of untamed jealousy and worry. She had no right to stop him especially when she herself still went out on dates. Still, it just felt wrong. What if on this date he did meet “the one?” Where would she fit into his life?

Whenever he returned home and complained to her about his dates she couldn’t help the bubble of relief. He was still hers. They were that much closer to fulfilling that promise. 

*  
**  
TenTen shut her eyes against the blinding lights above her. She groaned turning away.

“TenTen?” She knew that voice.

“Neji? What happened?”

“Thank goodness you’re okay. You don’t remember?” He asked curiously. She stared at him confused. He looked exhausted.

“I..uhm I think we were on a mission. I just remember you pushing me out of the way?”

Surprising her, his arms wrapped around her tight careful of her bandages. “I didn’t think I would make it in time.” She held onto him as the memories of the ambush and subsequent attack replayed in her mind. 

“I’m okay thanks to you Neji.” She tried to assure him. Neji was always calm and fearless in the face of danger and despair. It was unnerving to see him so frightened and concerned. 

Neji took in deep breaths against her hair feeling her whole, alive and complete in his arms. 

“TenTen, will you marry me?” He whispered against her hair. 

“What? Neji, it’s not 10 years yet.” She replied back with a laugh at the silly pact they’d made. 

He pulled back to look at her directly. Those piercing eyes serious and sure. “I don’t care. Marry me.”


	2. How it Ended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps they didn't need 10 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back my lucky charms! Here's part 2. Hope you like it. Theres a few time shifts. The last part of this chapter picks up right where the first chapter ended. I just wanted to include a little more back story. This is super fluffy! Enjoy!

_“Are you going to be okay? I know that you really cared about him.” Neji asked TenTen concerned brushing her tears away._

_She nodded sinking into his chest hiding her face against his heart._

_She knew that being this upset was stupid. The relationship hadn’t been that long but still, there was a part of her that believed that this could have been the one. Maybe though, she was forcing herself to believe that._

_“I’m sorry for springing this on you. I know you have a date tonight.” She was always amazed that he never pushed her away. Whenever she was sad or upset he willingly cast aside whatever he was doing in favor of being there for her. Over the years he’d become her best friend._

_“I wouldn’t call it a date more of a business meeting if you will. I had no desire to be present for it so you gave me the perfect excuse.” He was becoming increasingly annoyed by these attempts to set him up. The Hyuga’s were getting tired of waiting._

_“Won’t they be mad?” He rolled his eyes. What didn’t make them mad?_

_“Being here for you is much more important. You’re more important than whoever this person is.”_

_She nuzzled into his chest. “Thank you for always being there for me.”_

_“Always Ten.” He assured her rubbing a comforting hand along her back._

_“We need to get to ten years. Then we can solve both of our problems.” She sighed, her eyes fluttering shut._

_Neji held her as she slept his protective arms around her. He didn’t like her upset over some failed relationship but at the same time, he couldn’t help but be relieved. All the people that she dated just didn’t seem like the right one. He found some fault with all of them even if there was none._

_He glanced down at her. His fingers tracing over the dried tear stains on her cheeks. He hated that she wasted her tears on people that were clearly unworthy of her._

_“Well TenTen, if we do get married, I’ll never be the one to make you cry.”_

*

**

“Neji. She won’t be up for a while. You should get some rest.” Sakura recommended gently. She’d barely managed to get Lee to leave but Neji was being much more stubborn. 

He shook his head refusing to entertain the idea of being anywhere else. “No, I can’t leave her. I should have-“

“Stop, you saved her. Okay...if you insist on staying that’s fine. Hinata said she’ll bring you some clothes. Let me know if you need anything.” Lee and Gai had been rightfully worried and upset but Neji was taking TenTen’s recovery much worse. Sakura sent him a concerned glance before leaving him there. 

Neji returned to his vigil by TenTen’s bedside. Taking her lifeless hand in his. 

He shut his eyes trying to stop the memories of seeing her body broken and bruised. He gently traced the area along her shoulder where she’d been hit by a kunai. Memorizing all the new cuts and bruises she wore. He knew that she was strong. That once she woke up she’d insist that she was in perfect health. She just needed to wake up first. 

“You have to wake up TenTen. We have to get married, remember.

He began to speak to her softly about what their wedding might look like. Ideas for the food and flowers. 

“It will be perfect Ten, the wedding of your dreams. Then at the end, you’ll be a Hyuga. You’ll be mine.” 

He recounted various trainings and missions. A lifetime of shared experiences. Hoping that maybe she’d follow his voice and find her way back to him.

*

**

TenTen stared in shock trying to process the statement. Did he just propose? “I must still be heavily medicated. You want to get married.”

“Yes.”

She laid back down and shut her eyes. “I died. I didn’t make it.”

He placed his hand against her forehead. “Tenten. Are you okay? Should I call Sakura?”

“Maybe _you_ need her to see you.”

He studied her confused by the reaction, “Why, I thought that we agreed to be married.”

She sat up, her head swirling. “I mean...I didn’t think that it was serious.” She shrugged never really knowing if that crazy pact they made was actually real. 

“Of course I was. Why would I have said it if I didn’t mean it?”

“Neji, this is crazy. We can’t just get married. You don’t even love me-“ 

“How can you say that?” He seemed completely offended by the statement. 

“What?”

“TenTen, of course, I do.” He took her hands in his, a soft smile crossing his handsome features. 

“I love you.” Her eyes shot wide open at the point-blank statement. 

She took a moment to collect her bearings “Where is this coming from?”

“I think that it’s been building up over the years. I realized after almost losing you that I can’t go through life without you. That I hated every time you went out on those dates and how relieved I was each night that you came home to me. I’m not good at emotions but what I do know is that I love you. That there is no one else that I can imagine sharing my life with. Perhaps it's a lot to ask. But can you honestly say that you don’t love me as well?”

TenTen stared, the confession overwhelming and delighting her. How could he be so sure of himself all the time? Neji had always been perceptive. Had he always known about her embarrassing crush on him? Could he hear how loudly her heart was beating? 

“Neji I…”

His eyes studied the bandages around her torso and the scar that cut along her arm. “When I saw you laying there I was so filled with regret about the things that I never got to tell you and the experiences that we wouldn’t have. I don’t want to waste any more time. To push back what I know is right. I won’t let another day pass in which you don’t know how much I love you.” His lips against her forehead were soft and gentle and she melted under him. 

Their relationship had always been special. In the last few years though there’d been a shift. They grew closer as they matured into adulthood. Their conversations deeper and moments together grew more precious. He looked forward to seeing her and those days without her felt empty. There was little else that he loved more than when she would rest her head against his chest and his arms were wrapped around her. Something had changed and he no longer just saw her just as a friend and teammate. This whole incident made him realize just what it was. 

TenTen’s hands moved up to cup his face between them taking a minute to really look at him. Those unique eyes regarded her so softly it made her breath catch. Her hands pushed forward into his hair. Daring to capture those dark strands between her fingers as she’d always wished she could. They were just as soft as she’d imagined. 

Her face took on a contemplative quality as she remembered their past. “I think that I’ve loved you since you were that sullen, fierce child. I just never allowed myself to imagine that you would ever love me back so I gave up. I chased after the wrong guys and stayed in relationships for too long because you were a dream that I never thought could be mine. It could have never worked because none of them were you.” He softly pressed his lips against her wrist and it sent shivers along her spine. 

“I was terrified when you went on those few dates. I was so frightened that someone could have stolen you away from me.”

He took her hand and placed it against his chest. “Never Ten, my heart will always belong to you.”

“Mine as well.”

He shifted forward and placed his lips against hers in a sweet kiss. She felt butterflies erupt in her stomach at the gentle touch, her heart beating wildly. 

He loved her. He wanted to spend his life with her.

“I love you Neji.” She breathed against his lips and tears fell from her eyes. A sort of peace and freedom at finally admitting how she’d felt all these years. 

“No tears my love. They don’t suit you.” His thumbs brushed her tears away before he set another kiss against her cheek. 

“I don’t need to think about this any longer. I don’t need more time. I know that I love you and that more than anything I want you to be my wife.”

She shut her eyes and took a deep breath. ‘His wife.’

“I still want to go out and go on dates. I want the village to know that you’re mine.” 

He chuckled at the simple request and pulled her in close. 

“I think that it’s possible that they all knew before we did.” 

She grinned her lips against his neck holding onto him tightly. Still floating from the confession. 

“You’re probably right.”

Sure it might be fast and absolutely crazy but they loved each other and it felt right. They were fated to reach this end. There was no reason to push back the inevitable. 

“Okay, let’s get married.” 

They held onto each other tightly in excitement and relief. He pulled back to stare at her, his fingers gently tracing over her face trying to memorize this moment. 

“What?” She asked nervously under his intense gaze. 

“I can’t believe how much I love you.” He sighed drawing her into another soft kiss. TenTen knew that kissing him was going to be something she became utterly addicted to. 

“I was born cursed but I always had you.” He choked back the emotion. “So I know that I was actually really lucky.” She kissed his forehead, her lips gentle against the mark that had been his burden to bear. 

He was her best friend, her teammate, and soon her husband. Neither of them had the easiest past. Still, through it all, they had each other. He was right. It was a very charmed life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two are so precious and deserved the absolute world. Thanks for reading!!! Stay safe out there. Things are crazy where I'm at so please take care of yourselves. Love you!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Agh! I hope that you liked it! In the Naruto verse I write pretty exclusively for InoShikaCho but this concept works really well for NejiTen. The second part of this will be up soon! I might also write something smutty up for them for my Lemonade series. Okay, I heart you guys! Please let me know if you liked it!


End file.
